


Neighbors

by Kitsuneonna



Series: Neighbors [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, basically a headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneonna/pseuds/Kitsuneonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Pitch's been neighbors with Jack for how long now? It just seems to me that they can't have existed completely separate of each other for 300 years. So what if Pitch wasn't always all "Grr, Arg, Take over the world!"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god don't take this seriously. Also there is a prequel. Go read that after this.

     Jack stared at the Guardians.  How on earth did they think he knew Pitch?  It wasn’t like spirits had ever been lining up to talk to him (except for that one time with the Winter Queen, but Jack’s pretty sure they just had hated Old Man Winter and so loved Jack.) and it was just rude to not talk to your neighbors.  The entrance to Pitch’s place was like 20 kilometers from Jack’s lake for heaven’s sake!

     Pitch was off laughing his happy ass off behind Jack, probably at the faces that the Guardians were making – except Sandy as Jack was pretty sure that if Sandy had had skin and blood, he’d be red in the face from trying to hold the laughter in – at him.

     Jack rolled his eyes “Okay seriously how else did you think we knew each other? We’ve been neighbors for three centuries.  Most of the time, Pitch is like this – sane, happy-ish, and not plotting to take over the world.  Sometimes he goes off his rocker. I’ve put him down when he’s like that before, but it’s never been a big deal.”  The stares didn’t get any better.  “Oh come on! Everyone knows you don’t try to kill your neighbor!”  Still staring and Sandy had given up and was now laughing helplessly in the background.  It didn’t look like the others had noticed him yet.  Apparently they didn’t know.

     Jack sighed.

     “You know what?  Go jump off a cliff, I’m going to go back to telling my _friend_ and _neighbor_ what happened while he was cuckoo.”  Although if he kept laughing like that, Jack was afraid he’d break something.


End file.
